1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scintillation detector device, and particularly, to a backscattering scintillation detector device which involves multiple technologies and can be applied in security inspection for, such as, human body, vehicle, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
X-ray backscattering imaging technology is one of the main technology in field of security inspection for human body or vehicle. Through scanning human body or vehicle by X-ray while receiving X-ray backscattering signal by using a large-size backscattering detector, a backscattering image by X-ray of an object being scattered can be obtained by collecting the scattered signal and processing related data.
As for backscattering security inspection technology, quality of image and detection rate of an object to be detected heavily relies on the performance of a backscattering detector device. For example, the conventional backscattering detector usually adopts one single type of detector, such as scintillation detector or gas detector. However, the conventional backscattering detector is insufficient for effective detection for X-ray, light collection and light conversion, which becomes a bottleneck of improvement of detection performance of a backscattering detecting device.
In order to improve detecting properties of a backscattering detector to make the backscattering technology play a more important role in the security inspection field, it is necessary to provide a novel backscattering scintillation detector device which may at least effectively reduce or eliminate at least one aspect of the above mentioned problems.